Leon Basset (Dead Reckoning)
Leon Basset is the TV-adapted deuteragonist of The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning. He is a deputy of the King County Sheriff's Department in King County, Georgia. He is seen working closely with Shane, as well as the other known deputy, Don. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Little is known about Leon's life prior to the outbreak besides that he worked at the King County Sheriff's Department with Don. He may have also lived in or near King County, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse King County Sheriff's Department "Domestic Disturbance" Leon appeared as Shane's subordinate in this episode. He is first seen picking up an infected man named Robb Spanner at a bar who he believed to be drunk. Leon took him back to the King County Sheriff's Department and placed him in a holding cell. Leon resents Shane if the latter calls him "dumbass". "House Calls" Leon appears if Shane calls for help, says Shane about his arrival to the residence. "Habeas Corpus" Later, after Shane brought in a local civilian named Gary Taylor for domestic disturbance and a possible murder, Leon was bit in the thumb by Gary and it was debated for a while by Shane whether he was infected or not. "Patient Zero" He and Shane watch a news program. After, Patty appears and Leon talks to Shane about their previous relationship. "First Blood" After Don's death, Shane calls to Leon for help. Leon can save Gary based on Shane's decisions. After, he hears Patty's grunts and decides to check up on her. "No Turning Back" Shane encounters a zombified Patty, after which her reanimated corpse proceeds to attack him. Leon can die or survive depending on Shane's decisions. In-Game Decision Hit Patty in the head / Pull Patty away ''(Alive): Shane can hit Patty or pull her away, saving Leon. '''Hit Leon in the head ''(Undead): Shane can hit Leon. If he does, Patty will bite Leon, causing his death and eventual reanimation. "Epilogue" '''Leon is Alive Leon, on the other hand, decided to remain in King County, where his guns were, and assist the people there, similarly to Gary. He and Shane shook hands before the latter departed, heading for the hospital. As Leon -and Gary if he survived- watched him drive away, a now-reanimated Don leapt out of the police station and attacked Leon as the screen abruptly went black. It is implied that this is how Leon became infected and reanimated. 'Leon is Dead' Leon won't appear in this chapter if he died and Gary survived. However, if Gary died, along with Leon, Leon will appear as a zombie after Shane's departure. His story is picked up again for TV Series. For further details see: Death ''No Turning Back'' ;Killed By *Patricia Taylor (Infected, Alive) *Shane Walsh (Caused, Alive) During Leon's possible struggle with Patty, Shane attacked Leon, to which Patty will bite him before attacking Shane. Epilogue ;Killed By *Don (Infected, Alive, Off-Screen) If Shane shoots Patty, Leon will survive. However, when Shane leaves the police station to find Rick, a zombified Officer Don pops up from behind Leon, ready to devour him. Appearances Dead Reckoning *"Domestic Disturbance" *"House Calls" (Determinant) *"Habeas Corpus" *"Patient Zero" *"First Blood" *"No Turning Back" (No Lines, Determinant) *"Epilogue" (Alive or Zombified, Determinant) Trivia *Though not shown in the TV Series, Don/Patty is shown attacking Leon, which explains how Leon became infected and reanimated and he was later shot and killed by Rick Grimes. *He is the one of the two character to be appear in the all chapters (Determinant), the other being Shane. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Police Category:Dead Reckoning Category:Dead Reckoning Characters Category:NPC Category:Deuteragonist Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:King County